


Well... So Launch Plan B

by 11037IsKindaSmexy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crack, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Modern Era, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11037IsKindaSmexy/pseuds/11037IsKindaSmexy





	Well... So Launch Plan B

"Advadra Kadavra!"


End file.
